halofandomcom-20200222-history
Uplift Nature Reserve
'''Uplift Nature Reserve' is a large nature park and zoo located on an artificial island next to the city of New Mombasa, Kenya, Earth.Halo 3: ODST, level Uplift Reserve It was funded by New Mombasa Uplift, the company responsible for managing the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator. Apart from the Tsavo National Park, Uplift Nature Reserve was the largest wildlife reserve east of Nairobi, and one of the most renowned nature reserves in the world.Halo Waypoint, Uplift Reserve video Uplift Reserve, like all other parks in the city, was under jurisdiction of New Mombasa Parks and Recreation. Description Located southwest of New Mombasa, Uplift Nature Reserve resides on what used to be part of the Mombasa island, but due to sea levels rising, has been separated from it. Due to this, the entirety of the reserve's natural habitats, including the rock formations, are artificial. The public entrance to the reserve lies north of the park, easily accessible by New Mombasa's waterfront highway. Upon arrival, visitors are shuttled to New Mombasa Uplift plaza, where the company's headquarters also lie. The plaza is located directly adjacent to the reserve's primary access road, and within Sector 9 of the city. Main sections of the reserve include three linked containment areas with high-reaching perimeter walls. Structures such as cranes and gates litter the exterior walls, with various outposts stationed at predetermined junctures throughout the facility. In their interior, these sections contain vast natural habitats teeming with life. Sections A and B both lie on a separate landmass, the furthest west of the park entrance. The west side of these sections contains the only exception to the perimeter walls; a makeshift beachfront which looks across the waterway to Old Mombasa. Section B is the largest enclosed area within the reserve. Providing direct access to New Mombasa through Section C, accessible by way of a suspension bridge. In the center of Section B resides the main attraction of Uplift Reserve: A large visitor center with an observation deck, allowing the public to watch animals in their natural habitat. Across the bridge from Section B, Section C is located. This section is the only one which actually lies on the Mombasa island itself, instead of the separate landmass that Sections A and B are built upon. History During the Battle of Mombasa, Uplift Reserve's Section C was where Regret's Carrier deployed its Gravity Lift's base, making it the highest concentration of Covenant ground troops in the area at the time.Outskirts (Level), The highest concentration of Covenant ground troops is directly below the carrier. Some of the animals that were housed in the reserve were killed, though it is possible that some were evacuated by the reserve's personnel or unintentionally released by the Covenant, or intentionally released by either side to add to the woes of the other. After Regret's retreat and the Slipspace event, the Covenant still had a heavy presence in the park, having multiple Wraiths and other vehicles stationed in there, especially around their landing zone. The UNSC Marine forces, under the command of an unnamed Colonel, had various platoons stationed in all sections of the park; Most of them overpowered and outnumbered by Covenant infantry and armor. Several F-99 combat drones also partook in the battle, patrolling the skies. The turning point of the battle for the reserve was the arrival of an ODST, Taylor "Dutch" Miles. Having landed on the beach on the southwest end of the park, he moved out 30 minutes after the Slipspace event and soon regrouped with Marines pinned down by Covenant forces. By this point, the Marines were under orders to secure the carrier's former LZ and snatch a Tier 1 asset. With the assistance of the ODST, the Covenant were defeated and the Marines regrouped and moved out. Leading a Warthog charge, Dutch made his way through the park to Section B, where the Second Platoon was pinned down by Covenant armor, most of them taking cover in the reserve's visitor center. With the arrival of Dutch, the Covenant were defeated and the Marines could continue to push forward towards the Colonel's location in Section C, just beside the Covenant landing zone. However, before the Marines could make it to the Colonel's position, the Orbital Elevator collapsed and debris rained upon the area. The Colonel was killed by a piece of falling debris, his last orders for the Marines being to clear the area. Upon arrival to the Covenant landing zone, Dutch discovered several Marines taking cover behind a ridge, with many wounded or dead among them, including the Colonel. The Jiralhanae Chieftain in command of the Covenant in the area had moved out to the last section of the park beyond the landing zone, where the Covenant made their final stand against the UNSC, who soon crushed the remaining Covenant and moved out of the reserve towards their new rally point at the entrance to the ONI Alpha Site in Kizingo. The entrance building was later used as a rendezvous point with a captured Phantom in order to escape the city. Buck, the Rookie and Dare fought off waves of Covenant troops and escaped in the Phantom just before an Assault Carrier glassed the area. However, the UNSC victory was short-lived. The Covenant soon returned in much larger numbers, crushing any remaining resistance. Despite the intense fighting, it would seem that the Uplift Reserve itself managed to survive the battle, as overhead shots of the destroyed city show that the grounds are largely intact. However, it was likely destroyed when the Covenant glassed New Mombasa in order to uncover the Forerunner Portal structure the city was built upon. Gallery File:Upliftreservesign.jpg|Banners showing the animals of Uplift Reserve. File:Uplift_bridge.jpg|The suspension bridge connecting the sections C and B of Uplift Reserve. File:Reserve uplift.png|Uplift Reserve during the Covenant invasion. File:Uplift rings.jpg|The circular sections of Uplift Reserve, as viewed from outside. Old Mombasa can be seen in the background. File:Uplift_sec4_port.jpg|The port facilities in the southwest end of the reserve. File:Uplift_sec2_maint.jpg|The main visitor center of the reserve in Section B. urroom.jpg|A lobby in the park. Appearances *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources Category:Mombasa Category:Halo 3: ODST